Tensed
by winchestersdarling
Summary: You return from a hunt that went different than you thought. You're clearly slightly tensed, so Crowley offers to help out. Also, this is my first fanfiction. Please, enjoy!


**Pairing:** Crowley x Reader, **Reader gender:** Female

**Author: **winchestersdarling, **Beta Reader:** ruledbycrowley, **Edit:** crowleys-naughty-fallen-angel **[you can find us on tumblr]**

**Warning:** Just a little smut, nothing profound.

* * *

><p><strong>Tensed<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been days, since you'd slept in a proper bed and had something to eat other than a greasy burger or some potato chips. And not because you had a fetish for junk food, that's for sure. No, you had been on a hunt looking for a certain witch. Your job was to bring her somewhere safe so she could help out with a spell that Crowley needed. Crowley. You ground your teeth at the thought of him. You'd first met him a few months ago, also on a hunt. You were messing with some of his minions when he showed up. You could say he wasn't exactly pleased you'd killed the men who were working for him, but he suggested to let you live in exchange for your services as a hunter. Nothing you could think of, of course. He was a demon and you wouldn't even dream of working with one. But for some reason he just kept popping up out of nowhere and wanted you to work for him since you were obviously more skilled than those useless demons of his. Those were his words, not yours. After some weeks you agreed to help him with what he needed just so he would finally leave you alone. You thought it would be a one-time job, but you had been wrong. So utterly wrong.<p>

However, you had failed your latest job, because the great King of Hell, who wasn't willing to get his shit done himself, forgot to tell you that you might get accompanied by the Winchesters. Apparently, the boys had other plans than you, because apparently the witch was responsible for some deaths in a small town in Illinois. So they came to kill her and they had been a little faster than you. Of course they'd been faster, you'd been on your own while they had this annoying little angel on their shoulders! So now you were returning to Crowley's residence to tell him he could get himself a new witch to do his stupid spell and for fuck's sake, you needed a vacation!

You entered the door to his house, guarded by two demons who already knew you. They let you step in without asking stupid questions unlike the first few times. You didn't even mind taking of your shoes or knocking on the door before stepping into Crowley's office, also guarded by demons. God, this man was so paranoid! You left the door open behind you as you stepped in. Crowley sat at his desk and was signing some papers or something like that. The kingdom had to be ruled, you guessed. You cleared your throat to get his attention, and you did.

"Hello, darling.", he said in his smoky voice. He always sounded like he just drank a whole whisky store. To be honest, not one of his worst characteristics. "How was the hunt?"

You could feel the rising anger inside you. Clearly it wasn't necessary for him to ask that, you came back empty-handed. "Do you see a witch I can't see?" Your voice wasn't nearly as calm as his, not even a bit.

Crowley leaned back in his black leather chair, playing with the fountain pen in his hand. "You seem a little tense, love."

"Oh, do I?", you asked with a fake smile on your lips, getting angrier by the second. "Well, let me tell you how it went. I came to this harmonic little village in the middle of fucking nowhere. It has been hell of a long journey, but I didn't complain, did I? Nope. I didn't. I wouldn't have complained and I am not now. What I am complaining about is, that you missed to tell me, I wouldn't be alone down there." You talked yourself in rage. "These Winchesters are a pain in the ass and you know that and next time, they are involved, you can bite me. Not only did I not do my job, I almost got caught by the two best hunters in the world who might be a little upset about a hunter working for the King of Hell, so yes, I might be a little tensed!" You looked at him furiously and folded your arms in front of your chest.

Crowley didn't seem to be impressed. He gave you a little smirk, you heard him laugh quietly, which made you even angrier. "Well, love, that's too bad. Maybe I can help with that."

You rolled your eyes. "No, thanks. I'm not in the mood." You gave him a derogative look, before turning around, ready to leave this place.

"Oh, trust me. You will be." With a small move of his hand the door closed right in front of you. "Come here." You believed his voice just got a little darker, which, you couldn't help it, gave you chills. You turned back towards him. He was calmly waiting for you to get your fine ass over there. And he looked so self-confidently, knowing that you would come. Of course you would. Well. Since you were already here, it couldn't get any worse by giving him a chance to make you feel better. If not, you could at least keep being snappish. So you walked towards him, slowly and you stopped right before him, leaning against his desk with your hips, your arms still folded in front of your chest. "Fine.", you gave in. "But don't disappoint me."

Crowley stood up, his nose was almost touching yours, as he spoke. "Have I ever disappointed you?" Well, he got a point here. You wanted to say something, as you already felt his lips on yours. Just a quick, yet intensive kiss as a foretaste for what was coming next. His hands grasped round your waist and he lifted you up on his desk. You thought, this might get interesting, because, if you were honest, you dreamed about having some rough sex with Crowley on this solid wooden desk. Just didn't tell him yet, he didn't have to know everything. But apparently, he could read your mind.

You took of your shirt and waited what he would do next. His face came closer to yours, but this time he didn't kiss your lips. He was caressing your chin, down to your neck, as he pulled you closer to the edge of the desk, so you could feel his body. Or, better said, his black suit. You wanted to unbutton his shirt, but he wouldn't let you. He was busy biting in your shoulder, which he knew you liked, although you would never tell him. His hands stripped off your bra skillfully before chucking it away. You lifted up your butt a little bit, so he could do the same with your pants. While doing so, he didn't let go of the soft skin of your shoulder. You took his face in your hands and kissed him, while pulling him closer with your legs. You began to feel aroused as the kiss lasted. His beard tickled your skin and his hands – well, they were everywhere. Crowley was one hell of a kisser and you took full advantage of that. You felt Crowley's right hand on your cleavage. A few seconds later he not so soft pushed you down on the table so you laid on your back. With a smirk on his face he appreciated the sight you gave him and you realized, you laid in front of him fully exposed while he was still fully clothed standing there, which wasn't quite fair, but you let him continue.

The hand, which has been on your cleavage, was now sliding down your body slowly. First down between your breasts and across your stomach, where it stopped. You watched his hand observantly, didn't want to miss anything these fingers would do your body. He supported himself with the left hand on the table now and his right hand continued where it stopped before. His fingers felt their way carefully only to discover that you were already wet and thirsty for more. "Ahh…that's my girl.", he declared satisfied. You believed you blushed a little, but you didn't say anything, just looked at him challenging. Something like "Come on, big boy. Do it."

Two of his fingers teased your entrance, before pushing themselves into you. You sighed pleased and opened your legs a little more. He massaged your inside intensely, while his thumb was rubbing your entrance relentlessly, almost to the point, where it got painful. But it wasn't. There were so many nerves and your most sensitive spot was reacting to the attendance Crowley gave you. Your orgasms was building up quick. He caused you to moan, whether you wanted or not, because you were almost sure the demons outside the room could hear you. And it was just so sexy to watch him doing this to you, while he was watching you getting higher and listening to you as you gasped his name. He moved his hand a little faster, a little harder and you were almost over the edge, as there was a strange noise that shouldn't be there. It was someone clearing his throat, as you did earlier. And it wasn't Crowley.

Frightened to death you put your head back to see who was behind you. One of the demons who usually stood in front of Crowley's office was now standing in it, clearly embarrassed. Well, at least he wasn't laying on a table naked, being fingered by the King of Hell. You looked back to Crowley, who didn't move. He also obviously didn't want to pull his fingers out of you. You wanted to sit up, but Crowley pushed you back down. You clearly wasn't comfortable with this situation and tried to hide your bare breasts with your arms. Was nobody in this residence polite enough to knock?!

"I hope, you have a bloody good excuse to enter my office right now. I am busy."

"I know, Sire, I'm sorry. But we have information about the Winchesters. They are coming over here, you should leave, Sire.", the demon stuttered. Clearly, he was afraid of losing his life because of the impertinence of disturbing the King's amorous tête-à-tête. You sighed. "Like I said. They are a pain in the ass."

"Good. Let them come. Now back off, I'll deal with you later." Crowley wasn't done with him, but he also wasn't done with you yet, so he waited for the minion to leave. The demon nodded submissively and closed the door as he left like he was told to. "It is so hard to find good employees.", Crowley mumbled. "I'm sorry, darling. Where were we?"

Though this situation was a total turn-down, you sighed aroused, as Crowley started his massage again. He just knew how to handle you. You began to moan again, as your orgasm was building up, slower this time. Your own hands were free to caress every free inch of your heated up body. You kneaded your breasts and suddenly you gasped pleased as you touched your hard nipples. Your eyes were closed, but you could feel Crowley's look on you. There was no doubt he liked it you were touching yourself in front of his eyes. Your moans began to be louder, your breath was stagnant. You ached your back as you were so close. "That's enough."

Crowley took your wrists to put them next to your head. His torso was over yours and you were sure he could feel the heat of your body through his clothes. Your lips were searching for his and when you found them you couldn't barely hold it anymore. Crowley noticed and so he unbuttoned his shirt and his trousers. You helped him to get rid of those clothes, you almost ripped that shirt apart, before your nails dragged the skin on his upper arms. "Always ready for Daddy, hm?"

"Shut up." You kissed him again, aggressively, pulling him as close as possible so you could feel his length on your entrance, which got you even more excited. He grabbed one of your legs to lift it up a little bit before pushing into you all of a sudden. You screamed and let yourself fall back on the desk as you felt him inside you. That was so much more than his two fingers were and you were so ready for him. Crowley started to move, slowly but constant, his hands next to your head. You looked into his eyes and you couldn't bear down your feelings. As soon as you started to moan, Crowley moved faster which caused you to even moan louder and you started to sweat. His rough kicks made the desk lamp to your side fall off the desk and it landed on the ground with a clanking noise. You had to hold on to him to stand his kicks. You bit in his shoulder as your arousal became almost too much. "Crowley…", you whispered. Your legs wide open, he could push inside you with his full length. "Come for Daddy.", he ordered. Your hands grabbed his hair and with a last scream of yours Crowley hit the spot, as your body collapsed and the nerves of your most sensitive spot constricted around him. Crowley followed you immediately, but he did you the favor and pushed you a little more, as long as your orgasm lasted so you could enjoy it even more.

A few minutes later, Crowley was sitting in his chair again, fully clothed, while you were still laying naked on his desk to calm down. "I guess, you're now relaxed?", he asked with a self-contented undertone. You rolled your eyes, yet you had to smile. Having unplanned sex with the King of Hell wasn't exactly the worst thing in the world. "Indeed. But I guess, since your minions don't mind about your privacy, we need to get a hotel room the next time." You support yourself on the forearms to look at Crowley. "How about now?"


End file.
